


Equilibrium

by redpearl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always the Doctor’s decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

It’s the Doctor’s decision.

It has always been the Doctor’s decision.

When it will be; how it will be; what it will be.

The Doctor is the one who comes and Jack is the one who waits. The Doctor makes the moves and Jack follows his lead. So when the Doctor touches his cheek, Jack leans in. The Doctor presses a finger to his lips, Jack become silent. In the words the Doctor doesn’t use, Jack hears his meaning. There will be no questions and no answers.

There is just this, just this moment, the sensations when the Doctor presses his body into the bed, wool scratching his bare skin; the intense look in the dark brown eyes, making it difficult to breathe; the cools hands on his hips leaving burning handprints in their wake, as the Doctor claims him, thrusts into him, breaks him apart in his passion, and owns him even more completely than he did before… Jack is no longer himself, no longer a single entity, becoming a part of the Doctor, melting in the brilliant radiance of the Doctor, losing himself in the vastness of the Timelord’s mind… flying higher and higher into the bright hot magnificence…

Then he falls.

The sheets are cool and the night is silent, Jack is alone in the darkness. His skin still flushed from climax, but the warmth is quickly fading, already the encounter seems like a dream.

Jack closes his eyes, waiting for the dawn to arrive, or waiting for the less likely event of footsteps returning to his door. But whatever happens next, it will be the Doctor’s decision.

It will always be the Doctor’s decision.

And Jack will always wait.

The End.


End file.
